Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun  Episode 2!
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun Episode 2! is the second part to the HMC [Harvest Moon Chatroom] series! We bring back Popuri, Ann, Elli, Claire, Jack, Gray and many others! In this episode: Luv is exchanged, Laughter is heared, and who is that on? R&R plz!


**_Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun - Episode 2!_**

**_The Cast:_**

_**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Popuri**_

_**TheKarenMonster4: Karen**_

_**LilNurse27: Elli**_

_**BartenedrGirl88: Ann**_

_**BookWorm2000: Mary**_

_**FarmerGoddess123: Claire**_

_**BlacksmithGold31: Gray**_

_**PurpleBandanaDude: Kai**_

_**Rick345: Rick**_

_**ILuvClaire???**_

_**HarvestFarmer11: Jack**_

_

* * *

_

**_(FarmerGoddess123 has just signed on at 2:22)_**

**FarmerGoddess123: HI EVERYONE!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Is anyone there? HELLO?!?**

**FarmerGoddess123: Fine I will wait**

_**(BartenedrGirl88 has just signed on at 2:34)**_

**FarmerGoddess123: FINALLY!**

**BartenedrGirl88: hi?**

**FarmerGoddess123: So…was up?**

**BartenedrGirl88: Nothing much, except Gray wants to go on the computer again!**

**FarmerGoddess123: OH HI GRAY!**

**BartenedrGirl88: He says hi. He also says can't wait for our date tonight? ARE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY DATING?!?**

**FarmerGoddess123: Ya, why you didn't believe us?**

**BartenedrGirl88: OMG! Mary will be MAD!**

_**(BookWorm2000 has just signed on at 2:40)**_

**BookWorm2000: Why would I be mad Ann?**

**BartenedrGirl88: GRAY AND CLAIRE ARE DATING!**

**BookWorm2000: WTF?!? Claire, is that true?**

**FarmerGoddess123: Ya…**

**BookWorm2000: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LIFE IS OVER!!!**

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has just signed on at 2:46)**_

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Hi everyone!**

**BookWorm2000: …**

**FarmerGoddess123: …**

**BartenedrGirl88: …**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Ok… what did I miss?**

**BookWorm2000: GRAY AND CLAIRE ARE DATING AND NOW MY LIFE IS OVER COZ GRAY DOESN'T LUV ME!!!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I knew they were dating, Karen told me.**

**FarmerGoddes123: SHE WHAT?!?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I repeat, I knew you guys were dating, Karen told me!**

**FarmerGoddess123: I told her not to tell anyone… who did you tell?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: My mom, but that was it!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Popuri…**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Ok, I may have also told my brother…**

**FarmerGoddess123: And who else?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: And I may have accidentally told… Manna…**

**FarmerGoddess123: OMG I HATE U POPURI!**

_**(PurpleBandanaDude has just signed on at 2: 57)**_

**PurpleBandanaDude: Hey, why does Claire hate Popuri?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: OMG HI KAI!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Hi…?**

**BartenedrGirl88: You just missed some totally wicked stuff! Read above!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Ok, BRB**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: I'm sorry Claire, but she was gonna find out sooner or later!**

**FarmerGoddess123: I would have preferred the later part!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: WE ALL DO CLAIRE! GET OVER IT!**

**BookWorm2000: I'm on Popuri's team!**

**BartenedrGirl88: Hey, Claire, you shouldn't be mad at Popuri, you should be mad at Karen! She told Popuri after all.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Good point, I no longer hate Popuri, but I do hate Karen!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Whoa, I missed all that? That sucks! So, Claire hates Popuri because she told Manna that Claire and Gray were dating?**

**BookWorm2000: No, Claire hates Karen coz Karen told Popuri who told Manna.**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Ok, I'm finally caught up to speed!**

_**(BlacksmithGold31 has just signed on at 3:15)**_

**BlacksmithGold31: Hi.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Hi Gray…**

**BlacksmithGold31: Hey Claire…**

**BookWorm2000: NOOOOOOO I LUV YOU GRAY!**

**BlacksmithGold31: Umm, Mary, I don't luv you!**

**BookWorm2000: NOOOOO YOU LUV CLAIRE AND I LUV YOU!**

**FarmerGoddess123: …**

_**(HarvestFarmer11 has just signed on at 3:22)**_

**HarvestFarmer11: Hi, why is my sister blushing…? Oww! She just hit me in the head!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Coz Mary just said Gray luv's me…**

**HarvestFarmer11: Oh, and you luv him back, I see!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Uhh… BRB**

**BlacksmithGold31: She…luv's me…?**

**FarmerGoddess123: I just knocked my bro out cold.**

**BlacksmithGold31: Do you really luv me Claire…?**

**FarmerGoddess123:. … Yes.**

**BlacksmithGold31: Why do I hear cheering from the Poultry Farm?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Uh…**

**BlacksmithGold31: Never mind.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Do you luv me back…?**

**BlacksmithGold31: … Yes.**

**BookWorm2000: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**(BookWorm2000 has just signed off at 3:34)**_

**HarvestFarmer11: Ooo I feel dizzy… Claire! You freaking knocked me out!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Sorry!**

**HarvestFarmer11: Uhh… why do I hear cheering and clapping coming from the Poultry Farm?**

**BlacksmithGold31: Popuri is excited.**

**HarvestFarmer11: What happened to Ann and Kai?**

_**(BartenedrGirl88 has just signed off at 3:38)**_

_**(ILuvClaire has just signed on at 3:39)**_

**ILuvClaire: Hi, I luv Claire.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Uhh... who are you and I luv Gray**

**ILuvClaire: That is for me to know and for you to find out, my luv.**

**BlacksmithGold31: You are starting to creep me and my girlfriend out!**

**HarvestFarmer11: Stop hitting on my sister!**

**ILuvClaire: That doesn't stop me from luving Claire, I will luv her forever and ever!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Umm…**

**BlacksmithGold31: OMG IT'S CLIFF!**

**FarmerGoddess123: WTF?!?**

**BlacksmithGold31: He's on the computer in the main part of the Inn!**

**ILuvClaire: Uhh… G2G bye!**

**BlacksmithGold31: Oh no you don't!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Uhh… kay then…**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Whoa, sorry guys! I was sereving the freaking Gourmet Guy!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: OMG, that must have been hard!**

**HarvestFarmer11: You missed soooo much just now!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: WHAT?!? Not again! BRB…**

_**(LilNurse27 has just signed on at 3:56)**_

**LilNurse27: Ok, someone please tell me why I just saw Gray beating up Cliff just outside the winery?**

**FarmerGoddess123: Read all of the above, and then you can figure it out. Kai is doing the same, oh ya, and you're boyfriends on!**

**LilNurse27: Oh… hi Jack… and BRB.**

**HarvestFarmer11: Hi Elli…**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Oh Jack, you luv her! Oh ya, and Karen saw you guys kiss… She told me!**

**FarmerGoddess123: She tells you everything, doesn't she?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Yeah, pretty much.**

**HarvestFarmer11: Elli is cute…**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: OMG My Dear Princess is on! I must watch it! See you guys in a half an hour!**

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has just signed off at 4:15)**_

_**(Rick345 has just signed on at 4:16)**_

**Rick345: Hi!**

**HarvestFarmer11: I suggest you read above, you might understand everything better.**

**Rick345: Ok… BRB**

**FarmerGoddess123: Oh wow. Today has definatly been eventful, hasn't it Jack?**

**HarvestFarmer11: Ya, very eventful… hey, what do you want to call the new sheep?**

**FarmerGoddess123: Claire Jr of course!**

**HarvestFarmer11: No, we already have Claire Jr, Claire Jr the second, Claire Jr the third, Claire Jr the fourth and Claire Jr the fifth!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Ok… fine… how about Candy?**

**HarvestFarmer11: No, we already have Candy, Candy Jr and Candy the second.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Candy the second is a cow.**

**HarvestFarmer11: Oh well, how about Cotton?**

**FarmerGoddess123: how about Cotton Candy?**

**HarvestFarmer11: Fine!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Ok, I'm finally finished, including the deciding of the sheeps name lol.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Well, it's a very hard descision.**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Do you really have 5 sheep named Claire Jr?**

**HarvestFarmer11: Ya.**

**PurpleBandanaDude: OMG lol, that's so funny.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Hey, whats the date today, I'm to lazy to get up.**

**LilNurse27: It's Sunday, Summer 6th. I just finished reading everything.**

**PurpleBandanDude: Did you read the part about the sheep?**

**LilNurse27: Ya, that's so funny!**

**HarvestFarmer11: I've called one of our cows Elli…**

**LilNurse27: Really, aww…**

**FarmerGoddess123: Eww… I'm sorry, this is weird… I mean, one of my best friends dating my bro?**

**PurpleBandanaDude: I understand what you mean.**

_**(TheKarenMonster4 has just signed in at 4:35)**_

**TheKarenMonster4: Hi guys!**

**FarmerGoddess123: …**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Hi**

**LilNurse27: Hi**

**HarvestFarmer11: Hi**

**TheKarenMonster4: Uh, Claire, why are you ignoring me?**

**FarmerGoddess123: … So Elli, do you like the name of our sheep?**

**LilNurse27: Uh, sure?**

**HarvestFarmer11: Claire hates you because you told Popuri that her and Gray were dating, and Popuri told Manna.**

**TheKarenMonster4: Oops, sorry.**

**PurpleBandanaDude: But Gray luv's Claire, and Claire luv's Gray.**

**HarvestFarmer11: I hear wedding bells…**

**FarmerGoddess123: shut up.**

**TheKarenMonster4: I actually hear wedding bells…**

**FarmerGoddess123: I said shut up!**

**LilNurse27: No, we actually hear wedding bells coming from the church, like the real thing!**

**FarmerGoddess123: Oh, but Jack doesn't!**

**HarvestFarmer11: I know**

**TheKarenMonster4: I wonder who's getting married?**

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has just signed on at 4:45)**_

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: HI, that was such a good episode! The Demon Lord is so nice!**

**HarvestFarmer11: Uhh… what?**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Never mind.**

**TheKarenMonster4: I'm gonna go and check the church, to see who's getting married, BRB.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: WHAT? Someone's getting married and they didn't invite me? WAAAAAAAA!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Popuri, chill out, it's not the end of the world.**

**Rick345: Ok, I'm finally done reading everything. The sheep thing was funny!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: What sheep? I wanna pet the sheep!**

**FarmerGoddess123: No, Jack and I were deciding the baby's sheeps name, and everyone found it helarious.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: OH I'M GONNA SEE SHEEPY!**

**FarmerGoddess123: I'll show you, come over here!**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: OK BE THERE SOON!**

**HarvestFarmer11: … interesting girl.**

**PurpleBandanaDude: You're not dating her!**

**Rick345: WHAT?!? YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!?**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Ya…**

**Rick345: NO YOU CAN'T SEE MY SIS ANYMORE!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Rick, do that again, and I will hunt you down and beat you up.**

**Rick345: Ok, Ok, I won't**

**LilNurse27: So Karen, who's getting married?**

**TheKarenMonster4: No one, Carter was just ringing the bell's randomly. He was singing "Old McDonald had a farm" as well. Then he started dancing around. I was wondering why, then I saw the 4 empty wine bottles on the ground!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: LOL!**

**HarvestFarmer11: That's so funny LOL!**

**LilNurse27: Note to self: Never drink that many bottles of wine.**

**TheKarenMonster4: Yes, but when he finally noticed me, he screamed like a little girl!**

**LilNurse27: Oh, so that's where that scream came from!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Let's just hope Manna isn't on here secretly, so many things for her talk about!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Ya that would be… MOM STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: too late**

**FarmerGoddess123: Back, that took a while, don't worry, Jack just told me everything!**

**LilNurse27: I wonder when Gray will be on again?**

**BlacksmithGold31: I'm on now!**

**LilNurse27: Hey, Cliff just came into the clinic… OMG GRAY WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?**

**BlacksmithGold31: Just destroyed him that's all.**

**FarmerGoddess123: Aww…**

**HarvestFarmer11: She's blushing…**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Gray, read above!**

**BlacksmithGold31: Ok, BRB**

**FarmerGoddess123: I luv Gray so much… JACK QUIT SAYING WEDDING BELLS!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Gray and Claire, sitting in a tree…**

**LilNurse27: K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**TheKarenMonster4: First comes love,**

**LilNurse27: Then comes Marrige**

**TheKarenMonster4: Then comes baby**

**LilNurse27: In the baby carrige!**

**FarmerGoddess123: stop it…**

**HarvestFarmer11: blushing…**

**FarmerGoddess123: One moment while I kill my brother.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Hey back!**

**LilNurse27: LOL**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Jack just walked in…**

**TheKarenMonster4: Claire was trying to kill him.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: Uhh… I'll read above!**

**BlacksmithGold31: Finally done… I luv Claire so much…**

_**(BartenedrGirl88 has just signed on at 5:00)**_

**BartenedrGirl88: Hi, I fell asleep at the keyboard, but woke up in my room.**

**TheKarenMonster4: You missed sooooooooo much!**

**BartenedrGirl88: Really? Ok BRB!**

**BlacksmithGold31: Oh, I have to go, mine and Claires date is in 15 mins!**

**LilNurse27: Wedding bells…**

**BlacksmithGold31: Elli, we get the point! Wedding bells!**

_**(BlacksmithGold31 has just signed off at 5:05)**_

**FarmerGoddess123: G2G, Gray and I have a date in 10 mins!**

_**(FarmerGoddess123 has just signed off at 5:07)**_

**LilNurse27: Sorry, I've G2G, Doctor says its time to close shop.**

**MYNAMEISPOPURI: My bro and I have to go, Jack, out of the house.**

_**(LilNurse27 has just signed off at 5:10)**_

_**(MYNAMEISPOPURI has just signed off at 5:11)**_

_**(Rick345 has just signed off at 5:12)**_

**TheKarenMonster4: OMG Gray's here.**

**HarvestFarmer11: What? Gray's at the Supermarket?**

**TheKarenMonster4: Ya, OMG he's wearing a tux!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: OMG**

**TheKarenMonster4: HI GRAY! He froze when he saw me!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: Ha lol**

**TheKarenMonster4: … O-M-G! HE JUST BOUGHT A BLUE FEATHER!**

**HarvestFarmer11: OMG MY SIS IS GETTING MARRIED!**

**BartenedrGirl88: Ha, I just finished reading everything! INCLUDING THE BLUE FEATHER PART!**

**TheKarenMonster4: Oopss… Gray kind of saw that I told everyone on here… G2G! BYE!**

_**(TheKarenMonster4 has just signed off at 5:16)**_

**BartenedrGirl88: Oh Gray's late for his date. Oh, he just came in! G2G, I'm gonna go and serve them.**

_**(BartenedrGirl88 has just signed off at 5:18)**_

**PurpleBandanaDude: Just us now**

**HarvestFarmer11: Ya… Oh crap! I forgot to feed the animals today!**

**PurpleBandanaDude: I should be saying oh crap! The Gourmet Guy is back! Bye**

**HarvestFarmer11: Bye!**

_**(HarvestFarmer11 has just signed off at 5:22)**_

_**(PurpleBandanaDude has just signed off at 5:23)**_

* * *

**_Watch out for Harvest Moon: Chatroom Fun - Episode 3!_**


End file.
